Reference is made herein to the discussion of the prior art made in the above-identified International Application No. WO 2008/146262 A2 and to the entire disclosure thereof. All the general principles discussed in International Application No. WO 2008/146262 A2 apply equally to the present invention. The content of International Application No. WO 2008/146262 A2 is thereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The present invention was especially made with a view to further improve the invention disclosed in International Application No. WO 2008/146262 A2.